


Ataraxia

by Milarca



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Blindfolds, Chastity Device, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spreader Bars, dom!hux, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca
Summary: Hux likes to tease Kylo, and Kylo likes it when he's left wanting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [theoriginalcaptainlina](http://theoriginalcaptainlina.tumblr.com/) for her wonderful beta work. 
> 
> Inspired by [this gif](http://bdsm-beautiful.tumblr.com/post/154920099406) (nsfw)~

Hux has his hands steepled in front of him, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He’s sitting stiffly in the leather chair in the small playroom they’re occupying. He would have usually gotten a brandy at this hour, after dinner, but he doesn’t drink during a scene. Not usually, anyway. 

Kylo is splayed naked on the bed, black silk sheets under him. The light from the moon coming in through the wide window is the only illumination the dark room has to offer. The cool sapphire light spills over his pale body, and the only inversion of colour is from the black swath of fabric tied around his head and over his eyes, and the muzzle covering the lower part of his face with straps running up his head. 

A spreader bar is keeping his legs far apart, and between them his cock is delicately held in a intricate silver chastity cage. 

Kylo is trying to squirm. His hands are fisted in the sheets and he’s fighting with himself to obey Hux’s order not to _touch_ or move. He hates that order. He hates being given orders he has to obey instead of having the choice taken away from him. He shakes, and he’s whined more than once, with sharp rebuttal from Hux. He _wants_ Hux and he hates this, being on display when he can't even _see_ the man. But he's trying to be good. He’s trying to be good for Hux. 

Hux tips his head back. He’s been admiring Kylo’s heaving, beautiful, squirming body in the moonlight for the past quarter hour, and he isn’t done watching yet. 

After a while, Kylo settles down, with nothing else to do and the subtle weight of subspace closing in on him, though his hands still shift. He’s unhappy, though his cock gives useless twitches every now and then so Hux knows he isn't _that_ upset. 

“Just a _bit_ longer, pet,” Hux says, and Kylo whimpers, tilting his chin and turning, toes curling and feet twisting in the cuffs as he tries convey his anxiety. But he waits, because he can’t bear Hux’s disappointment even though to wait and to do nothing is agony. 

“You’re doing very well.”

Kylo shivers and swallows. 

Hux considers, then after a moment he reaches over and brushes his finger up the sole of Kylo’s foot. Kylo yelps around the gag and jerks away, whining and shifting. Hux pets the top of his foot this time and Kylo sighs, toes squeezing and hips rising.

“Good boy.”

Kylo whimpers, and Hux moves his hand up his leg. Kylo stills and shivers, breathing coming deeper as Hux goes to one knee so he can tease along the inside of his leg and up to his thigh. He bucks when Hux's hand gets closer to the juncture of his legs. Hux stills his hand, laying it flat on Kylo’s leg. Then he traces a finger around Kylo’s prettily caged cock and balls, and Kylo fights to stay still, shivering and moaning around the word _please_ , to Hux’s satisfaction.

He pats Kylo's leg gently and kisses his hip, nuzzling the soft downy skin there. Kylo whimpers and tentatively pushes his fingers against Hux’s chest. Hux smiles and reaches up, rubbing Kylo’s arm. Kylo seems to settle at the touch. Hux then takes his hand up to his lips to kiss. Kylo whimpers and shifts, and Hux puts a firm hand on his stomach to keep him down.

“ _No_ , Kylo.”

Kylo whimpers and tosses his head, confused.

“You’re so pretty like this, and we’re not done yet.”

Kylo drops his head and shifts unhappily, other hand gripping the sheets. Hux knows what he wants and he'll give it to him soon. Kylo is particular for physical contact, touch, and cuddling. He needs it or he gets stroppy. Hux is happy to oblige him much of the time, but sometimes he likes seeing his pet upset. And he knows despite Kylo’s apparent annoyance that he does like it. 

Holding Kylo’s hand with one of his, Hux brushes along his stomach with the other, making Kylo shiver and tense, his chest expanding and showing off his defined abdominal muscles. Hux smiles as the thick black leather collar at Kylo’s throat shines in the moonlight, the silver o-ring at the front glinting. He brushes the bar piercings at Kylo’s nipples, moving his hand over them and catching them gently. Kylo whines, hips canting and hand gripping Hux’s tightly. His whines hit a plaintive note as Hux unclasps their hands and continues the treatment on both, pulling on them until Kylo is tossing his head and grasping at the sheets, breathing hard and fast, knees bent. Hux continues until Kylo’s vocalizations reach a high, desperate pitch and he’s started to shake and shiver. He must ache now. 

Hux lets go and soothes Kylo’s sore muscles, running his palms along his stomach and legs, around his scrotum - Kylo whimpers softly - and up his neck. Kylo keens quietly to the rhythm of Hux’s ministrations, tightly gripping the cloth. 

“Let go of the sheets,” Hux orders, and Kylo releases them instantly. “Don’t grab them again.” Kylo huffs but his shoulders lose their tension and he goes limp with nothing to hold on to. His breathing evens as Hux continues, over his chest and down his legs, by his cock and away. He tosses his head and shivers, and Hux sees that his cockhead is leaking. 

“You’re being so good for me, darling.” 

Kylo exhales, arching his back, and his hands extend for a moment before he relaxes again. Hux smiles and leans down to kiss his chest, right next to his nipple. Kylo keens, tossing his head. He’s getting frustrated, and Hux is starting to see wetness on the blindfold. 

“It’s okay, shhhh, shhhh,” he soothes, leaning in close so Kylo can touch his chest again as he leans in to kiss his neck. Kylo’s head falls back and his fingers push over Hux’s shirt. He’s quiet now as Hux kisses him, slow and measured, nuzzling him. “So good for me. So beautiful and obedient.” 

Kylo turns his head away from Hux and balls his fists, going even stiller than before. 

“Good boy.” Hux splays a hand over Kylo’s stomach, rubbing him softly. He kisses him on the jaw, with a little nip, letting Kylo absorb his presence. He stays there for a few minutes, appreciating Kylo’s nearness, his warmth, his energy.

He kisses him again before standing. 

Kylo stays still on the bed. Hux settles back into the chair. He exhales and watches Kylo. It’s silent in the room except for their breathing. 

“Kylo, nod if you can hear me,” Hux says after a few minutes. Kylo seems to rouse, and then he nods. “Good boy. Now in a moment I want you to rub yourself, touch yourself, any way you find pleasurable. I want you to stay in the same position, just move your arms and hands. You’ll do it yourself first and I may instruct you as we go. We’ll go for six minutes, and then you can rest for one, and after that we'll keep going. I’ll let you know every two minutes where you are. If you want to rest but don’t want to stop the scene, tap the bed twice. If you want to stop the scene altogether, tap three times. Do you have any questions?”

Kylo hesitates, then shakes his head. 

“Okay. Signal for rest?”

Kylo taps the bed twice. 

“Stop?”

Three times. 

“Good boy. You can start whenever you’re ready.”

Kylo swallows and fists his hands. Then, after a few moments, he slowly moves them towards his chest. He pauses, unable to shake the past hour he’s spent forbidden to do just that. Then he carefully lays his hands on his ribs. He warms them, gets used to the feel of his own skin beneath his hands, then moves them higher, up to his nipples. He circles them and shudders. His breathing increases and he moves lower down, to his stomach. He rubs circles and then goes to his sides, then his legs, and finally around his scrotum. 

He’s hesitant, as if waiting for Hux to tell him that he can’t touch _there_ , but Hux doesn’t say anything, so he touches around it. He whimpers as he holds the base, then his balls, massaging them gently. He brushes his fingers along the metal of the cage but all he can manage is to touch the tip through the metal bars, and that’s maddening because he can’t even get hard. He whines, frustrated, but moves on, rubbing around his crotch and back up to his stomach. He moves up and down then, over the whole of his body and back down with a rhythmic motion. He lets out little moans every now and then, shifting slightly as his cock pinches the cage in its attempt to fill. 

Hux watches him, and leans back. He’s tired, Kylo is beautiful, and he wants to see how long he’ll last. 

Kylo continues rubbing himself for another long minute more. 

“Four minutes left.” 

Kylo nods slowly and keeps going, rubbing his body up and down, around his scrotum and on his legs, his chest, his nipples. He starts to shift near the end of the fourth minute, and Hux can tell he’s already antsy.

“Two minutes left.” 

Kylo exhales sharply. He goes slower. 

“Touch your chest,” Hux instructs, voice low but authoritative. Kylo swallows and then obeys, hands moving to his chest, his nipples. He plays with them, then starts to buck his hips. He keens. His legs tense but the spreader bar keeps them wide. He moans again. 

“Time’s up; you can stop now.” 

Kylo groans and lets his arms fall to the bed. He’s breathing heavily and Hux lets him catch his breath. He tosses his head from side to side, shifting. 

“You alright, Kylo?”

Kylo nods and whines.

“I know. I know. Well, you aren’t coming today, but maybe tomorrow.” 

Kylo knows this, yet he still drops his head away from Hux, hands clenching. He shifts his hips up and then down. 

“ _Still_ ,” Hux warns, and Kylo drops his hips, on the verge of acting out to get _something_ from Hux instead of this horrid nothing. 

“Good boy.” 

Kylo grinds against the gag in his mouth and Hux smiles. He knows that Kylo loves being told to deny himself, even if it's difficult. He likes more bondage though. He doesn't like having the option to disobey. 

“Start again. Six minutes and then you can stop again.” 

Kylo huffs but lifts his hands again. He rubs his body wherever he can reach, shifting and arching at his own touch. He pulls at his nipples and explores around his caged cock and balls, pushing his head back as he does so. 

“Four minutes left.” 

It’s starting to hurt now. Hux knows that. But Kylo doesn’t stop. He starts to make more frequent groans of frustration. Then ones of pain as he becomes more sore. 

“Two minutes.” 

Kylo steels himself, going gently. He’s damp with sweat now and as he rubs himself it perfumes the air. Hux inhales and shifts. He’s hard himself now but he ignores it. 

The last minute is long and Kylo’s breathing is heavy. Once Hux calls for him to stop, his arms drop like weights and he lies there, air coming in deeply through his nose. The one minute is over quickly.

“Start again.” 

Kylo makes a surprised noise and huffs. He moans carefully, pleadingly.

“None of that. Start now, Kylo.” 

Kylo whimpers plaintively but starts, slowly, exhausted. He keeps his hands away from his chest which is red and overly sensitive now. 

“Touch your nipples.” 

Kylo keens and tosses his head.

“ _Do it,_ ” Hux says firmly, and Kylo complies, shifting his hips up and taking his sore nipples in his hands. He rubs them softly and sobs. Hux says nothing. Kylo continues, legs moving anxiously, knees bending. He’s crying wetly behind the gag before Hux calls him off. It’s been five minutes.

Kylo whimpers, hands falling heavily to the cool silk sheets. He sniffles, drooling around the gag. Hux gets up and sits on the bed beside him. He leans over him and strokes his hair. Kylo keens and shifts towards him, hips tilting toward him and head butting into his hand.

“That’s it, love. You’ve done very well.”

Kylo sighs and Hux kisses his jaw. 

“Lift your head up.” 

The silver buckles of the muzzle are smooth in Hux’s fingers and the leather is soft when he takes the gag from Kylo’s mouth, putting the thing on the side table. Kylo moans but seems to settle with the gag out and the muzzle off. Hux takes a cloth from his pocket and wipes Kylo’s mouth and face before giving him a kiss. Kylo moans, lips soft and responsive on his. Still blindfolded, his hands brush Hux’s leg, seeking more contact. 

“How are you doing, darling?”

Kylo nods, then shakes his head and clears his throat. 

“Good. Thank you, sir.” 

Hux smiles. 

“You’re welcome, Kylo.” 

Kylo relaxes. Hux kisses his cheek and then reaches over to unbuckle the cuffs on Kylo’s ankles attached to the spreader bar. He stands so Kylo has room to move. 

“Sit up now.”

Kylo sits up and Hux take his shoulder so he doesn’t sway. “Now sit on the side.” 

When he does, Hux sits back down and then unties the blindfold from around his eyes. Kylo blinks into the dim room, lit only by moonlight. Hux rubs his back and arm. Kylo sighs, glancing to Hux and leaning into him, head on his shoulder. He presses closer and kisses Hux’s neck, smiling impishly and glancing up to see Hux’s permissive smile. He sighs contentedly. 

Hux looks out the window. It's a quarter moon. 

“You still okay?” Hux asks, turning to Kylo, and Kylo nods.

“Mm-hmm.”

“Good.” Hux leans in and kisses Kylo’s forehead. Kylo smiles, then looks down and takes Hux’s hand gently from where it had been on his arm and interlaces their fingers. He brings it to his lips to kiss. Hux’s lips twitch. How did he get so lucky? Well, most likely by switching coffee shops. 

Kylo drops their hands and closes his eyes, still leaning against his shoulder. 

“Hux, can we please go to bed?” he asks softly. “I’m cold, and tired.” 

“Yes, of course, darling. Come on, let’s go to bed.” 

Hux helps him to his feet, making sure he can walk before they go back to the bedroom. There, Hux wipes the last of the sweat from Kylo’s body with a damp cloth and gets him into bed. Kylo curls up immediately and Hux takes his clothes off. Once he’s in boxers he gets into bed as well, pulling Kylo up to his chest. He kisses Kylo’s shoulder and waits until he hears Kylo’s breathing even and slow before dropping off himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at [milarca](http://milarca.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
